clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elites
The original Elites were created by 77Ninja77 back in late 2007/early 2008. History 77 Ninja 77 created the original Elites back in May 23, 2008. Ninja brought the army to great power, rivaling even ACP at one point. Eventually, he retired and a stream of leaders followed. In the end, the 1st Generation finally gave in and died. Many months later, Lordcody56 made the 2nd Generation. Unfortunately, it was not very successful. Next, Godplaya123 and Supperz1 created the 3rd generation, but was remade due to it being deleted during the 5th generation. Over the summer of 2010, the 3rd generation Elites have been acknowledged as a disappearing army. Due to troubles with leadership, the inevitable downfall of this once great army came swiftly. It rocked Club Penguin armies as it went up the Top 10, reaching Major sizes in just four to five months without merging. However, as every army experiences this, the 3rd generation fell as well in August. Then Flames181, also unsuccessful, made the 4th generation. The 5th generation, created by Trickster and Npeppersn, followed shortly after. It was again very unsuccessful, as it died in the first week of creation. About a year or two passed by without the Elites, until two penguins named 57to and Khimo came along, reviving the Elites once again and creating the 6thgeneration. This was probably one of the more successful generations, lasting approximately half a year and reaching up to 2nd place on the CPAC Top 10 List. However, all good things as we know them must end. About a week later, the 7thgeneration was created by Step Up 646 and Momo941. This generation lasted for quite a while as well, until they eventually lost hope once againm and hopefully the last generation of the legendary Elites carrying on the glorious legacy that is Elites. Legends (History) 77 Ninja 77 – 77 Ninja 77 is the true founder of the Elites back in late 2007. Without him, the Elites wouldn’t exist to this day. He’s responsible for hiring prominent figures into Elites such as Agent and Solraida. Not only that, but if his generation wasn’t considered so relevant, Elites would have been forgotten, and would’ve never been brought back. Agent55882 – Solraida – Godplaya123 – Lordcody56 – Supperz – Perhaps one of the most well known and remembered Elites leader, Supperz started his career on August 28, 2008 joining the United Troops. Still new to armies, Supperz joined the Watex Warriors a month later, and then went to UMA. This was the final army Supperz joined before creating his own, the Black Panthers. This is a name that many still remember to this day despite closing in 2011. Supperz was well known for a very unconventional style of leading, coming up with many new suggestions, including idea of having no servers. This seemed radical but it was later on proven to be effective by the Black Panther’s success and later mirrored by the Elites 3g who gained major army status without any servers. One thing many people remember about Supperz was his kindness to both friend and foe. He was not lost to the seriousness of the game and remembered, unlike many, that this is a game to be enjoyed, not taken so seriously. There was not much hatred and prejudice as we see so prevalent in today’s armies. Many leaders and high ranked soldiers in enemy armies often joined Elites, showing not only Supperz patience as a leader, but his decency as a person. For this, Supperz is known as one of the greatest leaders the Elites have ever seen. Khimo – Tempah – Step Up 646 – Peep128 – Links Website: https://eliteswillrise.wordpress.com